


[Podfic] my heart was broke, my head was sore

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Childhood Memories, Cooking, David is a wonderful boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is fine, Family, Going Home, Illnesses, M/M, Medical Procedures, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, are we doing boyfriend?, stevie is a great friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: “Um,” his voice cracks and he clears his throat and tries again, “Um, Patrick can’t come into work today?”“Oh?” Alexis asks, keeping the question carefully nonchalant which really only makes things worse. If she’s sparing his feelings then shit surely must be hitting the fan.“Yeah.”“Did he say why?” Again, meticulously neutral.“No.”Or, the morning after Grad Night goes somewhat differently when Patrick gets a call from home.[Podfic of my heart was broke, my head was sore, written by blueink3]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 28
Kudos: 41





	[Podfic] my heart was broke, my head was sore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my heart was broke, my head was sore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301853) by [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3). 



> blueink3: I can't thank you enough for writing such a beautiful fic that so perfectly captures the ways in which Patrick and David take care of each other. Thank you so much for giving me permission to create this podfic of your gorgeous words. 
> 
> A huge thank you also to unfolded73 for the careful beta-listen and thoughtful feedback, to sunlightsymphony for betaing the coverart and spot-listening to some tricky sound balancing parts, and to RQ for helping me brainstorm Mariah songs.

**Text:** [my heart was broke, my head was sore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301853/chapters/48128809)

**Author:** [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Download Full Podfic:**

[m4b](https://archive.org/download/my-heart-was-broke-my-head-was-sore/my%20heart%20was%20broke%2C%20my%20head%20was%20sore.m4b) _(right click to save-as)_

175 MB, 3:13:36 long

** Stream or Download MP3 by Chapter: **

**Chapter 1**

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/my-heart-was-broke-my-head-was-sore/my%20heart%20was%20broke%2C%20my%20head%20was%20sore%20Chapter%201.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 2**

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/my-heart-was-broke-my-head-was-sore/my%20heart%20was%20broke%2C%20my%20head%20was%20sore%20Chapter%202.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 3**

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/my-heart-was-broke-my-head-was-sore/my%20heart%20was%20broke%2C%20my%20head%20was%20sore%20Chapter%203.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> **Music excerpts from:**
> 
> Hero, Thank God I Found You, and Dreamlover by Mariah Carey  
> Mystery of Love by Sufjan Stevens  
> Brighter than Sunshine by Aqualung
> 
> **TV/Movie excerpts from:**
> 
> Schitt's Creek  
> When Harry Met Sally
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301853/chapters/48128809) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
